A Sirius Problem
by emilymaude
Summary: Andy Holt never thought she would have to move to England in her last year of wizarding school. She never thought that she would meet a group of friends immediately called the Marauders. She never thought she would meet someone like Sirius Black. She never thought her life would change so fast and so completely, but what it for the better?
1. The On-route Entertainment

_A Sirius Problem By: emilymaude_

 _Chapter one: The on-route entertainment_

 _I don't want to be here._ She thought to herself. The train cabin was cold and unwelcoming to her , the opposite of what she'd heard from her cousins. _Oh Andy, come to Hogwarts. I swear you'll love it. It's the best and safest place on earth. The train is wonderful, and you'll never forget the friends you meet there. What friends? All my friends are at Ivermony. My_ _ **REAL**_ _home._ She looked out the window at the green hills and wildflowers and slowly began to relax. _Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I mean when most people's parents move they probably have to go to a much worse place than this. I shouldn't complain. I know it'll be okay._ Andy looked down at her shoes and saw the laces were untied. _That's funny, I remember tying them earlier._ Just as she was about to bend down and tie them she saw a tall red headed girl leaning against the door way to her cabin.

"Don't bend down and tie them." She said, her accent surprising Andy. _Oh right, I'm in England now._

"What? Why not?" Andy asked confused. The girl came over and sat down across from her on the red, soft train seats.

"Just don't all right. You'll thank me later." A silence settled over the both of them. Andy pushed her light red hair behind her ear. _It felt strange to be around another red head. There were virtually none at Ivermony._ Suddenly there was the sound of someone running down the hall.

"Oh god, here we go." The girl said sitting up a bit straighter. Andy turned towards the door while the other girl turned away from it. A voice echoed through the train.

"Lily! Lily where are you?" The voice sounded slightly concerned but also patronizing.

"Who's that?" Andy asked, turning to the other girl. She just sighed, obviously annoyed. Andy turned back to the door and saw a tall skinny boy with dark hair and glasses pressed up against the door. His faced squished behind the glass.

"Lil. Lily, come back to me." He said, his words muffled from being pressed up against the glass. The girl, who Andy now assumed to be called Lily, turned quickly to the boy at the door. A smile broke across her face but it was quickly wiped off and she turned back to the window. The boy opened the door and sat next to her, taking her hand.

"Lily, you know my heart bleeds for only you. I could never go for some like…." He paused turning dramatically from her, grabbing his chest, and sighing. "Sirius." She turned and gasped then continued to pretend she wasn't interested in whatever the boy was doing.

"James I'm serious. Stop it you're embarrassing me." She turned to him and gave him a stern look.

"Don't say his name, you'll only hurt him more." He turned to the door and suddenly there was another tall boy at the sliding glass door. This time he had long dark hair and piercing eyes. The sitting boy, or James as Andy guessed, made an overdramatic face, clutching Lily's arm and pulling her closer. "Sirius, you can't have me, You know I'm in love with lily!" A smile broke on his face but he pushed it away for another overdramatic look. His eyes squinted and his mouth puckered, Andy sat back in awe of the scene playing out infront of her. Though clearly it was a joke, it was very amusing.

"I know James, but I must have you." His hands reached out and leaped across the compartment sitting next to James, desperately wrapping his muscular arms around him and laying his head on James's shoulder.

"Get off me you Prat." He said pushing Sirius away. He cleared his throat and continued with his shtick. "No. Me and Lily are meant to be together. Forever and always right Lily?" He turns to her and puckers his lips, waiting for a kiss but she bats his face away. Almost dying trying not to laugh.

"Fine," Sirius says, standing up and snapping his fingers. "Remus?" He waits in a lordly like position. His hand up in the air along with his nose. "Remus?" He asks a little louder waiting for someone. He turns and a slightly shorter boy with an unamused face comes slouching into the room. "Remus, I command you to kill James. He's broken my heart and if I can't love him no one can." He motions for Remus to go over to James, But Remus stays still. Sirius breaks character and goes over to Remus, whispering in his ear. "Come on man, we practiced this. Just a little while longer and you can go back to bed." He pats Remus's back and goes back to his earlier position. Remus goes over to James and sits on him. Lily bursts into laughter and James face drops into annoyance.

"Remus. What the fuck man, we practiced this. You're supposed to come over and try to slit my throat then Lily pushes you away, professes her love for me, kisses me, then we walk away and have sex till the end of term. Do you not remember?" He stands up, pushing Remus off of him and into Sirius.

"Um, excuse me?" Lily asks. James turns to Lily and puts his finger on her mouth.

"Ssssh, my love. All of that can still happen, just you wait." He turns back to Sirius.

"No that's not what I…" She was interrupted by Sirius hand covering her mouth.

"No more. Every word you utter but breaks my heart more. I…" He stops. "I…" He takes his hand from Lily's mouth. "Fuck, I forgot my line."

"Really, Sirius. You had one job." Another boy is at the door, much shorter this time, and not quite as handsome as the other ones. The boys all laugh as Lily stands up with a slightly amused look on her face. The boys all collapse into the seat across from Andy with one big sigh. Lily sits next to Andy, exchanging an apologizing glance. Another silence falls over the room. The boys all at once look back and forth from Lily to Andy, Lily to Andy, over and over.

"No way." James said. An amazed smile on his face. "Since when are there two Lily's?" He looks at the other boys.

"What?" Andy asks. Confused by the English boy's words.

"Oh, and she's the American model?" Sirius says, standing up offering a hand to Andy. She takes it and stands up. _What the heck is happening?_ Andy thought to herself. "Tell me, what's your name love?" He asks while staring at her green eyes.

"Andrea, well Andy. Everyone calls me Andy." She says timidly.

"Well Andy, welcome to Hogwarts, I think you're going to like it here."


	2. A First Chance

_Authors note:_

 _Hey sorry for the super small update but I've been really busy lately and I'm working on the rest of this chapter. This is just the beginning of it and I wanted to update this week. The rest of the chapter should be up soon. Sorry again -em_

Chapter 2

 _His smile, wow. Stop it Andy, you know what happened last time._ Sirius let go of her hand and smiled.

"Well, we'd better go back to our cabin. We wouldn't want to disturb Andy any more than we already have." He gave James a look of persuasion. James quickly got the picture.

"Right," James said. "Remus, Peter, Lily. Let's go." He reached for Lily's hand but she pulled it away.

"I think I'll stay here." Lily said giving James another stern but loving look. The boys knew not to disobey. The quickly filed out of the room, Peter first, followed by the slouching Remus, then James defeated by Lily's persistence, and lastly Sirius. Still looking at Andy with a smile. Once he was out of the door he started to laugh a bit and James hit his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Andy asked Lily, sitting back down extremely confused.

"That was a little snippet of my everyday life." Lily said taking out a book and starting to read it.

"No, I meant. Who are they?" Andy persisted. Lily's facial expression changes from bored to amused.

"They call themselves the Marauders. I call them ridiculous." She laughed at herself for a second. "They've been friends since first year and I expect them to be friends long after they've graduated." Andy still looked confused. "Basically they just fuck around until one of them gets hurt and them they start all over again."

"Are you and James together then?" Andy inquired. Lily moved sharply, sitting up straight and closing her book.

"No, what makes you think that." She said quickly. As if it were one word. This question was obviously sensitive.

"It's just he was so touchy with you, then again, Sirius was pretty touchy with James too." Andy laughed a bit. _Sirius. What a funny name. It was a nice name though._

"Yeah they're pretty close." Lily said with sarcasm in her voice. Andy looked down, slightly uncomfortable. "Oh not like that." She laughed. "It's just they're best friends so James doesn't really have time for anyone else, so." Andy laughed a bit. Lily went back to her voice.

"Right well then, what about Sirius. Is he with anyone?" Andy asked. _Please say no. Please say no._

"Sirius?" Hey eyes widened and her mouth let out a loud cackle. "No. I don't think he'll ever settle down. He's with a different girl every week." She went back to her book as if to say she was pretty much done with the conversation.

"Right." Andy said a little defeated. "Makes sense." _Of course. Of course he would be a player. A guy that looks like him. It makes perfect sense. Why is it always the guys that I like._ Lily closed to book again.

" But something makes me think things might be different this year." Lily looked at Andy strangely for a second. "Well. I have to go and get my robes on. You might want to as well. I guess I'll see you later." She got up and began to walk out.

"Why do you say that?" Andy asked, confused.

Lily paused and looked down. "Your shoelaces." She said, gesturing to Andy's shoes.

"What about them?"

"You can look now." She said and left the room. Andy looked down and saw that her shoes were tied and a little note was attached to one of the strings. " _Thanks for being our first audience. We should do it again sometime. S.B"_ _S.B. That had to be Sirius right? Oh god not again. You promised yourself Andy. You promised you wouldn't do this again._ Andy put her hands in her lap and sighed. _Not again. You just have to last one more year and you can do whatever you want. And the last thing you need to worry about is a boy. Especially this one. Especially…_ Suddenly the door opened again to reveal annoyed Lily.

"Oh and by the way," She came in and handed Andy another note. "Be careful. I don't trust him." She walked out once again. _Meet me in girls bathroom. S.B._ Andy blushed. _Okay maybe just one more time._


End file.
